


Kidnapping

by Enamis2001



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Kidnapping, Light Angst
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enamis2001/pseuds/Enamis2001
Summary: Elle ne savait pas comment cela c’était produit.La veille, elle était dans son lit, bien au chaud, ayant passé une journée correcte malgré ce chagrin constant, permanent qui lui prenait le coeur depuis plusieurs mois, et maintenant, elle se retrouvait encore en short et T-shirt de pyjama, enchainée aux barres d’un lit miteux, posé à même le sol, sans couverture ni oreiller.Oh, elle savait ce que cela voulait dire. Elle avait sûrement été drogué, puis kidnappé, avant d’être placée dans cette cellules horrible.
Relationships: Jack Dalton (MacGyver TV 2016) & Riley Davis, Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Kidnapping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976236) by [Enamis2001](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enamis2001/pseuds/Enamis2001)



Elle ne savait pas comment cela c’était produit.

La veille, elle était dans son lit, bien au chaud, ayant passé une journée correcte malgré ce chagrin constant, permanent qui lui prenait le coeur depuis plusieurs mois, et maintenant, elle se retrouvait encore en short et T-shirt de pyjama, enchainée aux barres d’un lit miteux, posé à même le sol, sans couverture ni oreiller.

Oh, elle savait ce que cela voulait dire. Elle avait sûrement été drogué, puis kidnappé, avant d’être placée dans cette cellules horrible.

Elle bougea les chaines placée à ses poignets, tentant de soulager un peu la douleur qui lui prenait les bras. « L’hospitalité laisse variant à désirer ici » elle marmonna en grimaçant de douleur.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait été là, mais savait que Phénix devait être à sa recherche en ce moment même. Tout ce qu’elle avait à faire, c’était survivre jusque là.

Si au moins elle pouvait atteindre une des épingles placées dans ses cheveux, elle pourrait crocheter les serrures des chaines, mais la hauteur à laquelle ces kidnappeurs avaient placées ses bras, en plus d’être très douloureuse, l’empêchait d’atteindre sa tête.

\- Réfléchit Riley, qu’est-ce que Mac aurait fait dans un cas comme celui-là ? 

Elle se mit à fouiller la pièce du regard, autant qu’elle le pouvait en tout cas, cherchant un moyen de se sortir de là. Mais son inspection fut couper court quand l’immense porte en métal s’ouvrit pour laisser entrer un homme à l’âge moyen, allure fière et dominante. Il sourit en la voyant réveillée, tandis qu’elle lui jetait le regard le plus désintéressé au monde.

Ne jamais leur montrer sa peur, lui disait Jack.

\- Tiens, tiens, on dirait que la petite demoiselle s’est enfin réveillée. Pendant un instant, je pensais avoir mal dosé la morphine. 

Il passa son regard sur elle en se léchant les lèvres.

Dégoutant.

\- J’aurai préféré que vous auriez mal dosé, au moins je n’aurai pas eu à vous avoir devant moi, répliqua-t-elle en grimaçant.

Il ria.

\- Ha ! Et elle a la langue bien pendue en plus ! Qu’elle plaisir d’avoir une jeune fille aussi belle et intelligente jouer les appâts ! 

\- Les appâts ? 

Riley avait tout a coup un très mauvais pressentiments. L’homme sourit à nouveau, et prit un chaise qu’il posa près d’elle, ayant son visage juste au dessus du sien.

\- Après tout, il est temps que Jack Dalton prenne une retraite bien méritée, non ? Et que de mieux que sa fille adoptive pour l’y encourager ? 

A ce moment-là, Riley compris trois choses. La première, l’homme en face d’elle n’était autre que Tiberius Kovac, le terroriste que Jack était parti cherché il y avait maintenant près trois ans. Il cherchait à l’attirer dans un piège. La deuxième, elle ne pouvait pas attendre que Phénix vienne la chercher, sinon Jack ne s’en sortirera pas. La troisième, elle devait s’enfuir et vite !

\- Mais avant tout, on va faire en sorte de te brisée, de t’envoyer plus bas que terre, pour que lorsque Jack te verra, en vie mais comme morte, il souffre, ricana Kovac.

Riley écarquilla les yeux. L’homme en face d’elle continua de rire tout en quittant la pièce. Laissant la chaise près d’elle.

Elle ne voulait pas savoir ce que ce cinglé voulait faire d’elle, mais il était hors de question d’attendre gentiment. Elle était entrainée pour ce genre de situation, et après plus de cinq ans en compagnie de Mac, elle savait qu’elle pourrait trouver un moyen de sortir.

Elle ne savait juste pas encore comment.

Son coeur se serra légèrement en pensant au beau blond hantant ses pensées depuis des mois, des années même. Mais ce n’était pas le moment, il fallait se concentrer.

Elle était enchainée des poignets, mais elle pouvait encore bouger le bas de son corps. Elle pouvait donc se servir de ses pieds. Elle tenta de relever ses jambes, courbant son bassin jusqu’à ce que ses pieds se trouvent près de son visage.

Elle ne remerciera jamais le ciel d’avoir appris le yoga après tout le stresse que lui procurait les missions.

Le plus difficile maintenant, c’était de trouver un épingle et de l’attraper avec ses pieds. Puis il fallait encore l’emmener jusqu’à ses mains.

Elle posa ses pieds sur la tête, relevant légèrement le bassin pour avoir accès aux chignon mal fait avec lequel elle dormait toujours, ignorant l’élancement de sa hanche. Les brutes l’avaient sûrement jeté contre une surface dur.

Elle grimaça de douleur, la position était très inconfortable, mais elle n’avait pas le choix si elle voulait sortir d’ici.

Riley farfouilla un instant, priant que ses épingles ont tenu bon dans tout le remue ménage, et remercia le ciel en sentant un petit objet métallique et froid contre son orteil. Elle utilisa l’écart encre le gros orteil et celui d’à côté pour récupérer délicatement l’épingle, puis ellereleva encore plus le bassin, manquant de se craquer le cou, et tourna le poignet vers l’extérieur, tentant de former un coupe inverse avec ses paumes, avant de lâcher la paquet.

Elle soupira de soulagement en sentant le petit objet métallique dans sa main, et l’empoigna fermement, tentant de trouver un angle qui lui permettrait d’atteindre le cadenas qui lui restreignait les bras. Elle fit tourner son poignet droit en cercle, tentant de savoir par le bruit qu’elle faisait où se trouvait le cadenas. Puis elle passa à la main gauche, et finit par le trouver juste au dessus de as main droite.

Heureusement qu’elle était gauchère.

Elle introduit doucement l’épingle dans la serrure, et tenta de se rappeler les cours de Mac sur le crochetage de serrure.

_\- Il faut introduire l’épingle de tel sorte qu’elle puisse pousser les goupilles se trouvant à l’intérieur, une à une, les maintenant tous relevées. Tu sais que tu as réussis quand tu entends le fameux ‘clic’._

_Il lui avait fait son petit sourire en coin en l’attachant d’une main à une menotte, et ne lui avait donné que sa propre épingle à cheveux._

_\- A toi maintenant._

Elle avait grogné sur le moment, mais maintenance elle était heureuse d’avoir suivit ces cours de crochetage.

Elle tourna son épingle, maintenant au maximum toutes les goupilles relevées, jusqu’à entendre le fameux ‘clic’. Elle sourit et tira sur ses poignet pour ouvrir le cadenas. Il ceda et tomba par terre, lui libérant enfin les mains.

Elle s’étira les bras, détendant au maximum pour ne pas avoir de crampe après.

\- Maintenant, la porte. 

Elle s’en approcha. C’était un vieux modèle, fait de bois, mais robuste et épais. Il n’y avait pas de serrure à l’intérieur, ce qui signifiait qu’elle ne pouvait pas la crocheter pour sortir.

\- Réfléchit Riley, qu’est-ce que Mac aurait fait à ta place ? 

Elle observa la porte, et son regard se posa sur les gonds. Elle sourit.

Si elle ne pouvait pas crocheter la serrures, elle n’avait qu’à la faire sortir de ses gonds !

Elle se retourna vers la pièce et la balaya du regard. Il lui fallait quelque chose pour dévisser les gonds, assez doucement pour ne pas alerter les gardes, mais assez rapidement pour qu’elle s’en ailles. Son regard se posa sur la chaise en bois. Elle était très vielle, donc assez décomposée. Ce serait facile d’en casser un morceau assez fin et solide pour faire office de tournevis, non ?

Elle s’en approcha, et passa les mains dessus, jusqu’à sentir la partie supérieur du vernie se détacher.

\- Ce n’est pas aussi solide que le bois, mais ça va devoir faire l’affaire.

Elle commença avec le boulon du bas, progressant lentement. Il fallait qu’elle se dépêche avant que l’autre psychopathe ne revienne.

Elle finit par débouler le haut, et poussa légèrement avec ses pieds pour qu’elle puisse rattraper la porte avant qu’elle ne fasse un bruit monstre et ne fasse débarquer des gardes armés jusqu’au dents.

Elle s’attendait à devoir en combattre un ou deux devant sa cellules, mais le couloir était vide. Ce qui n’était pas normal.

Elle frissonna à cause du courant d’air qu’elle sentait, et se figea. S’il y avait un courant d’air, cela signifiait qu’il y avait une sortie ! Elle marcha lentement dans la direction d’où venait le courant. Elle arriva face à une fenêtre ouverte, et courue pour voir dehors. C’était peut-être le moyen sortir. Elle se pencha par dessus, et faillit crier en voyant la vingtaine mètres la séparant du sol.

Quelque chose de brillant attira son oeil. Son sang se glaça en voyant l’objet en question. Elle tourna la tête vers tout les côtés, et recula en arrière sous le choque.

Elle venait de comprendre pourquoi il n’y avait personne dans le bâtiments. Il y avait des dizaines de bombes réparties tout au long du bâtiment, programmés pour exploser dans une demi-heure.

Elle avait beau appris plein de chose grâce à Mac, désarmer une bombe n’en faisait pas partie. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, et souffla profondément.

\- Mes sentiments sont plus dangereux que la bombe en face moi, murmura-t-elle. Réfléchit Riley, si tu ne peux pas la désamorcer, il faut que tu sortes d’ici au plus vite ! 

Elle regarda autour d’elle, ne voyant que des salles fermées, elle se doutait que les portes menant aux escaliers étaient sûrement aussi piégées, et ne voulait pas prendre le risque de vérifier. Elle ouvrit une porte au hasard, et vit un lit, une commode et un bureau. Elle se trouvait dans un refuge quelconque. Si elle était dans un refuge, il y avait sûrement de quoi faire une corde !

Elle se précipita sur chaque lit, prenant les couvre-lit, les draps, les housses d’oreillers, les rideaux, tout ce qui pouvait lui être utile. Ce ne sera pas assez solide pour, et elle ne savait pas si ça sera assez ont long pour lui permettre d’atteindre le sol, mais elle n’avais pas le choix. Elle règlerait les derniers détails quand elle le pourrait. Pour l’instant, le temps jouait contre elle.

\- Comme pour chaque mission de Phénix. 

Elle se mit vite au travail, trouvant un ciseau rouillé et ayant besoin d’être aiguisé, mais qui fera l’affaire pour le moment. Elle coupa de longs et aussi épais que possible morceaux de tissus, les attachant les uns autre autre pour forcer une longue corde. Elle entortillait les bouts de tissus pour la faire la plus solide qui soit, malgré le fait que ça la rendrait forcement plus courte. Puis elle retourna dans l’une des chambres, et poussa le lit jusqu’à la fenêtre, puis prit la matelas avant de le jeter au sol en bas.

Elle était certaine que les hommes de Kovac avait du la repérer maintenant, mais il était trop loin pour arriver à temps avant l’explosion, la tuer, et repartir aussitôt.

Puis elle attacha un bout de la corde au pieds du lit, la fixant correctement, et fermement pour éviter qu’elle ne se détache alors qu’elle n’était pas en sécurité. Puis elle enroula l’autre bout autour d’elle de telle façon de se sécuriser, et le passa à travers la fenêtre.

D’après le compte à rebours, il ne lui restait plus que cinq minutes avant l’explosion, elle avait intérêt à se grouiller.

Elle passa à travers l’ouverture, et avança le plus rapidement possible tirant sur ses bras au maximum. Elle n’avait pas normalement peur du vide -c’était le travail de Mac-, mais comme ça, rattachée qu’à des draps noués entre eux, elle était légèrement paniquée.

Elle finit par arriver au bout de sa corde, et remercia le ciel de lui avoir donner la bonne idée de jeter le matelas vu les cinq mètre de haut la séparant toujours du sol. Elle n’attendit pas une seconde de plus avant de se détacher et de sauter, tombant lourdement sur la matelas. Elle aurait sûrement beaucoup de blessures, et elle n’osait imaginer ce que les brutes de Kovac lui avait fait durant son inconscience.

Elle se releva à peine tombée, et cours le plus vite possible, se fichant de ses pieds nus qui s’égratignaient avec les pierres tranchante du sol.

Elle était encore loin de la distance de sécurité quand l’explosion se produit, et elle fut projeter contre les arbres entourant le bâtiment, se brulant gravement le dos, et saignant de ses bras et de ses jambes, mais toujours vivante.

Avant de s’évanouir du choque, elle eut le temps de voir des bottes noirs s’approcher d’elle. Elle crut entendre quelque chose au delà du sifflement provoqué par l’explosion, et s’évanouit avant de comprendre.

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Riley se sentait lourde. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

_Laisse parler tes sens._

Elle se trouvait sur le allongée sur le dos. Quelque chose la piquait dans le bras. Une odeur de désinfectant horrible lui chatouillait le nez. Et cet incessant bip.

L’hôpital. Elle se trouvait à l’hôpital. Elle voulait ouvrir les yeux, mais ses paupières étaient trop lourdes. Ses sens se faisant plus clairs, et elle pouvait entendre une conversation à côté d’elle.

\- On a enfin réussis à les faire partir…

Matty.

\- En même temps, on peut les comprendre non ?

Bozer.

\- Jamais je n’aurais cru que Kovac pourrait s’en prendre à Riley pour atteindre Jack, soupira la petite femme.

\- Et pourtant. C’est vraiment une chance qu’elle n’était pas dans l’immeuble lors de l’explosion.

\- Et c’est grâce à elle que Jack et son équipe ont enfin pu retrouver et éliminer Kovac une bonne fois pour toute.

\- A quel prix ?

Le silence se fit dans la pièce. Riley se dit que c’était le bon moment d’essayer de communiquer avec le monde extérieur.

\- Hum…

Des bruits précipités se firent entendre autour d’elle.

\- Riley ? Tu m’entends ?

\- Hum…

Elle tenta d’ouvrir les yeux, et fut aveugler par la lumière du plafonnier.

\- Lumière…

Le noir se fit voir à travers ses paupières fermées. Elle tenta de rouvrir les yeux, et soupira de soulagement en ne sentant pas ses rétines bruler.

Bozer et Matty se trouvaient au pied de son lit d’hôpital. Elle tenta de se redresser pour les regarder, mais Matty posa un main sur sa jambes.

\- Riley vous avez des brulures graves dans toute votre partie arrière, il va falloir un certain temps pour que ça guérisse. Heureusement, avec beaucoup de crème, et de repos, vous devriez être vite sur pied. Mais j’ai bien peur qu’il restera toujours des marques.

\- Cool, mes premières vraies blessures de guerres, tenta-t-elle de dire à travers les gargouillèrent de sa gorge.

Bozer l’aida à se soulever, et à boire son verre d’eau.

\- Je ferais mieux d’appeler les deux idiots, soupira Matty.

Idiots ? Riley imagina qu’elle parlait de Mac, mais elle n’avait jamais appelé Desi une idiote. Elle haussa les sourcils en continuant de boire. Matty sortit de la pièce téléphone en main.

Riley se tourna vers Bozer.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

Bozer soupira en retirant le verre d’eau et s’asseyant au coin du lit.

\- Kovac s’est servit de toi pour entrainer Jack dans un piège, commença-t-il. En plus de cela, il a envoyé une vidéo aux locaux de Phénix, on ne sait comment, te montrant enchainée au lit, inconsciente. Mac a bien faillit briser l’écran tellement il était fou de rage.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait au fait ?

\- C’était une course contre la montre, un assassinat, et une diversion à la fois, lui expliqua le jeune agent. On savait que le bâtiment était recouvert de bombes, et que Jack n’avait que quelque heures pour te retrouver avant que tout fasse ‘boom’. Bien entendu, il n’y avait aucuns indices menant jusqu’à toi, et on a bien faillit te perdre. Mac était furieux, et les temps ont été durs dans les locaux pendant qu’on cherchait à te retrouver.

Bozer soupira.

\- Jack a finit par nous dire qu’il avait peut-être une piste, mais qu’il devait y allait seul. Il se trouvait que Kovac avait l’intention de faire passer une bombe sale à travers la frontière t’utilisant comme diversion. Mac a du aller la chercher, de mauvaise foi. Je ne l’avais jamais vu se disputer autant avec Matty.

\- Mac ? Se disputer avec Matty ? Rien de nouveau alors, sourit Riley.

Bozer lui en rendit un faible one. Ça se voyait qu’il n’avait pas beaucoup dormi ces temps-ci.

\- Jack avait cru arrivé trop tard en entendant l’explosion, et lui et Mac étaient littéralement détruits. Jusqu’à ce qu’il entende de faibles gémissements près de lui. Il te rapporta avec lui dans l’hôpital de plus proche jusqu’à ce que Phénix puisse te reprendre. De son côté, Mac réussit à piéger Kovac avec une de ses inventions étranges, et nous voilà.

\- Mais, tu ne m’as pas parlé de Desi ? Ni de Russ.

\- Russ est resté à la base pour finir de régler les derniers problèmes administratifs. Quand à Desi, elle était allée avec Mac, mais à leur retour, je crois ces deux-là sont tombés en Antarctique au lieu d’arriver à la frontière du Mexique.

Riley ne répondit que d’un simple son avant que la porte de sa chambre se sois ouverte à la volée et que deux hommes très inquiets ne la franchisse.

\- Wow, les gars, on dirait que pendant que je prenait une énorme explosion, vous étiez dans l’oeil d’un ouragan, plaisanta-t-elle.

Mais Mac et Jack avaient vraiment l’air sortit d’un tempête. Cheveux décoiffés, yeux cernés, peau blanchâtre… la totale.

Jack posa sa main sur ses yeux et se précipita en un instant vers le lit, prenant Riley et la serrant aussi fort que possible.

\- Ri, ma chérie… J’étais tellement inquiet…

Riley sentait les larmes de Jack lui mouiller le cou, mais ne fit rien d’autre que passer un bras autour de lui, comme elle le pouvait.

\- Tu m’as manqué aussi, lui sourit-elle.

\- Plus jamais. Plus jamais tu te retrouve dans ce genre de situations, compris ?

Riley laissa échapper un rire. Ce n’était pas comme si elle pouvait demander gentiment à son kidnappeur de ne pas la kidnapper parce qu’elle en a fait une promesse.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, répondit-elle quand même.

Jack finit par la lâcher, et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Je suis fier de toi.

\- Eh, c’est toi qui m’as de survivre le temps qu’il faudrait pour que tu me retrouve, non ? Haussa-t-elle les épaules.

Cela déclencha un rire aux autres, et Jack finit enfin par la lâcher. Mac ne perdit pas une seconde de plus, et l’entoura à son tour de ses bras.

\- Je pensais t’avoir perdu aussi, lui murmura-t-il. Je ne peux pas te perdre aussi…

\- Tu ne peux pas me perdre, lui chuchota-t-elle sur le même ton. Je t’ai promis de ne jamais te laisser seul, non ? Et je suis du genre à tenir mes promesses. Ce n’est pas un terroriste sanguinaire qui me fera la brisée.

Mac laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- Et puis, c’est grâce à toi en partie que j’ai pu sortir, lui sourit-elle.

Mac redressa la tête, les sourcils froncés.

\- Disons que je te remercie pour tes cours de crochetages de serrures.

Elle lui fit un clin d’oeil, faisant éclater le jeune homme de rire. Tout le monde sourit face à cette vision.

Riley croisa le regard de chaque personne présente dans sa chambre d’hôpital. Elle avait peut-être des problèmes de coeur, mais ces personnes restaient sa famille, et elle se sentait enfin rentrée à la maison.

Pour le moment, c’était le plus important.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, je ne sais pas si j'ai bien réussis à écrire la personnalité de Riley, il faut que je m'entraine plus. Mais je reste fière de mon travail !  
> Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?


End file.
